


Starts with Desire, and Love's taking over: A collection of DC TV smut for International Women's Day

by Ring_Slinger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Incest, Cunnilingus, Everyone either gets laid or has a ton of fun, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shower Sex, There is alot of sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/F, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual threesome, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies of the DC TV Universe need some love, and its a bout time that they get it. Be warned, here are a small series of porny smut filled goodness for Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nyssa and Sara

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a damn thing but the ideas in my head, and even that we're not sure of. This fic contains multiple ships with multiple characters and a ton of porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara spend time at a hot springs, growing closer as before Sara wants to leave. Nyssa tries to convince her otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a huge debt to my friend who helped me with all my Nyssa and Sara stuff and is totally a one woman Sara wikipedia. <3 much love my friend. I owe you more smut later ;)

The mission was simple enough, and they’d gotten things done so quickly it had surprised her to be honest. She’d been with the League for a few years now, and while she was far from at ease with her actions, it had become easier to do she felt no joy in what she did. Nyssa was the only good thing about her life at the moment, the woman she loved so much taking the time between bloodshed and travel and turning it into something extraordinary.

Sara sat on the ledge of the hot spring, she almost lost herself in the warmth of the waters natural bubbles. Her mind was brought back to the present as Nyssa stood up and leaned in against her to warm the rest of her body up. The woman’s calloused and yet still somehow soft hands caressed her shoulders. Her eyes closed, enjoying the oddly delicate touches from a woman who she saw kill a man with her bare hands several times over. A shiver down Sara’s spine as Nyssa started to mover her hands up and down her naked body. She panted, heart rising and falling in her chest while she did as she was made to move according to her beloved.

There was no real questioning her, not in the field however, but in cases like this Sara went with whatever Nyssa wanted to do. The daughter of the demon had many talents, almost all of which could kill people without trying. This never failed to send a chill up and down Sara’s spine, especially when those deadly fingers were creeping up her stomach so tenderly. She let a soft moan escape her mouth as Nyssa leaned in to kiss the inside of her thighs, drawing closer to that which she desired.

There was a time, long ago, when neither woman knew the other this well. The times together were a learning period, one which they both relished and yearned for. Now with this time together and their love unquestioned by anyone, Sara felt that Nyssa was taking advantage of her status. Not that she minded in the slightest, after all who was she to tell the woman that was licking and kissing her way towards her erect clit and damp pussy to stop what she was doing.

As always with Nyssa, there was no half way in doing things. Sara knew this from watching her work, and at the moment she was trembling in anticipation of what Nyssa was planning. The woman hummed a song softly to herself as she started to rub Sara’s clit. The blonde jerked her hips appreciatively under the talented fingers that were soon to be encased deep within her. Nyssa offered Sara her free hand, leaning in to better use her tongue. Sara grasped the offered hand with her right, squeezing once their fingers intertwined. She let her left hand rest on top of Nyssa’s head, stroking her hair softly. She let some of the more colorful curses she’d picked up slip from her mouth, trying to deal with the oral incursion that Nyssa was so attentively delivering.

Sara grunted, bucking her hips, thrusting into Nyssa, as she continued. Nyssa had taken her lips and tongue away from Sara’s almost painfully erect clit, after all she needed to breathe. Sara was going to protest, but Nyssa used her other hand to vigorously rub her clit and started to hold Sara’s shaking quivering form to hers. She spoke words of encouragement, wanting her beloved to let go and to submit to the release that she knew was building. Sara, instead, let out a flurry of dirty words. Nyssa smirked at her, doing her best to slide her fingers in and out of the beautiful blonde woman who’d stolen her heart. Nyssa wasn’t anywhere near as adept at it compared to Sara’s wondrous fingers.

Still, she had a drive and tenacity that Sara truly loved and it was that love that and intensity that had brought them together. Sara’s hips bucked wildly and her legs thrashed in the water, quivering as she rode out her orgasm almost fucking herself on Nyssa’s fingers. Her beloved grinned, leaning in to kiss her lips and try and share the pleasure that Sara was feeling. The kiss itself was desperate, wanton and need filled. Sara had been pent up for a while, their times before being interrupted. She rode out the dregs of her climax, panting and sighing, holding Nyssa’s own wet body close. The Daughter of the Demon leaned in kissing her neck, wanting to entice her to stay and never leave. She pulled back noticing the mischievous smirk playing upon Sara’s lips. 

“You know it’s my turn to take care of you now right?” she asked, grinning as she started to stand up offering to trade places with her beloved. Nyssa smiled as she waited what was to come, while Sara licked her lips, eager to return the favor.


	2. Roy, Thea and Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Thea decide to get to know Sin a bit better. The three making use of Thea's spacious room.

Sin tried to wonder just how she found herself in this particular position. Of course it was nice, Thea had a lovely bedroom and damn if she didn’t look good in nothing but a matching bra and panties. This alone would have made for a fun night, but to have Mister Abercrombie himself in the bed? Well Sin had to admit it got just that much more interesting. 

The three had spent so much time together lately that there were jokes of them being joined at the hip, but now it seemed like they wouldn’t be jokes anymore. She smiled, leaning into Thea’s touches, making notice of how soft her fingers felt against her skin. Roy’s by comparison were a little rougher, but damn did the boy have skill.  
The three of them were still surprisingly mostly dressed, although Roy’s boxers were hugging what curves he had on his lean frame. Sin turned over to see as Thea scooted back, she wouldn’t have thought that either of them would be in bed with her like this but here Thea was undoing her bra and tossing it aside. 

She leaned in to kiss Sin softly at first, lips barely gliding across her own. It was soft, and inviting but she felt the club owner’s gently hands tug at her tank top. Sin grinned, knowing that all three of them would soon be naked so she figured why not see where this went. She allowed Thea to take her top off, she exchanged glances with the two of them.

As they all parted momentarily to get rid of the rest of their clothes, Thea and Roy taking the time to kiss and touch every available inch of Sin’s skin. The girl with short hair let out sounds that were a mix of moans and hisses as she settled into their touches. Sin was enjoying the two of them taking their time to make her feel good, loving the differences in their approaches.

Roy was firm and direct, groping and teasing her nipples wanting to get her comfortable. Thea, on the other hand, was soft but curious wanting to know just what worked and the best way to do it. The two were playful in their touching, letting Sin reach out to touch them as well. She enjoyed the way that Roy’s hardened curves felt and she had to admit that the boy had a nice cock. She absolutely adored Thea’s soft skin and the way her curly brown hair framed the rest of her body, her breasts standing out in the best of ways. 

Both of the other two leaned in to kiss her on the lips as their hands met between Sin’s legs. She spread them for her, alternating between Roy’s insistent hard kisses and Thea’s firm but gentle tongue. As the two of them started to tease her wet pussy, Sin groped them back in return. Roy’s throbbing shaft firmly gripped in her hand as she snaked down Thea’s neatly trimmed bush to rub her clit in time with their actions. 

“You know. I think I’m going to like hanging with you two a lot more now” Sin said as the others laughed and kissed her skin. They had quite the time together to look forward to, and damn if they weren’t going to have a whole lot of fun.


	3. Nyssa and Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is interrupted by Nyssa after a long day of work. Nyssa decided to take the time to have a moment together.

Laurel had shut the door of the building to finish the last bit of paperwork before she went home. She sighed, knowing that she could have easily one this while relaxing on her couch at home. Instead she had returned to her office, stopping once she noticed a familiar face at her desk. It wasn’t all that strange for her to see Nyssa in various places, it that different from Nyssa appearing in her apartment.

Clearly the assassin had more on her mind then a simply conversation, Laurel knew that she wouldn’t be leaving the office tonight without at least having to re-organize her clothes a few times. Nyssa barely spoke, her actions far louder as she removed the majority of her clothing. She looked at Laurel motioning for her to come closer as she took her time to clear her desk not wanting to disturb her order.

As she undressed down to her underwear and bra, Laurel thought back to her and Nyssa’s first kiss. It was almost innocent in its approach. It had been a grappling session where Laurel had been panting and out of breath with Nyssa on top of her. It was so easy for her to see why Sara fell for her, and from that moment of their kiss they started to come together for moments like this.

Snapping out of her reflection, Laurel joined Nyssa on top of the table. The former assassin was waiting with open arms. Laurel smiled as she climbed on top of her, positioning herself so they could intertwine their legs together. 

It started slowly, as did their entire relationship to be honest, with Nyssa seeking her approval and Laurel giving it readily. They had both needed this, a release no matter how small to get them through the times ahead. As Nyssa inched forward, her cloth covered pussy just meeting her new loves own wetness, she reached out to grip her thigh. Laurel mimicked her movements, trusting her as always, going with what she knew felt good.

Nyssa pressed herself to Laurel as best as she could, wanting to be close to the woman she’d become so much more than a teacher to. The two women did their best not to move too much, as the table was rigid but yielding if too much pressure was placed on the legs. Laurel wouldn’t mind if the desk broke afterwards, she was just enjoying this too much to stop. The constant friction of both of them being still dressed, and their clits throbbing with need. 

Laurel let out a moan, bucking against Nyssa’s own damp pussy wanting to cum and not giving a damn about her underwear or the desk at the moment. Nyssa sensed Laurel’s need, grunting and rubbing against her as she held on to her wanting to cum with her. Nyssa paused ever so quickly and readjusted herself so she could kneel between the beautiful woman she’d wanted to be with. 

The two exchanged a glance and a nod, knowing that they would cum soon. Nyssa pushing Laurel down, hips bucking against hips, as she did her best to get them off without using anything other than her own body. Laurel’s breath hitched and she gasped wanting to scream and moan and curse as she came, riding it out as she rubbed against Nyssa. The assassin came shortly after, leaning in to kiss the lawyer and vigilante, the two groaning and writhing against each other until they were finished.  
“Not that I mind the visit, but next time can we please just do this naked on my bed?” she asked, causing Nyssa to smile. A nod followed by a kiss, secured the promise as yet one more kiss made them both eager to get dressed and leave, paperwork being forgotten until tomorrow.


	4. Cisco, Lisa and Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Len decide to take care of Lisa. She decides to help them as well while they have fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter does contain consensual incest in a bisexual threesome. If this offends you in anyway, please feel free to go to the next chapter. If not? Please enjoy and continue to do so!
> 
> Oh! I used a google translate for the spanish, its basically like "Harder Faster Deeper" and "I can't, your brother, Lisa I can't"

Lisa sat back on the bed with a grin, she’d been told that her brother had a surprise for her and she knew it was something worth being patient for. She saw them enter both wearing nothing more than a smile and an erection, something she approved of greatly. Usually they’d have some time together and she’d watch, insisting on them being more intimate knowing that they both needed it at times. However tonight, she was being taken care of by her two favorite men instead.

Cisco had slowly parted her legs, kissing up them as he did his best not to tickle her. Ever the gentleman, she thought as she closed her eyes the moment the man’s talented fingers started to rub her. She tossed her head back, having been moved to the middle of the bed by her brother. Len was at her side, hands once used to crack safes, now used to tease and pleasure her. She moaned appreciatively when she felt Cisco’s own talented fingers slide into her in just the right spots. Her hands were frantic, moving between both her body and blindly reaching for the two men.

They’d been in situations like this before, their very first time in fact. She smiled at them both while they continued to make her moan. She reached for her brother, grasping his cock a pumping firmly. He let out a moan that made her grin wickedly. She had to remember to thank Cisco once more for being so insistent that they no longer hide their love for each other. She saw Len move to allow her the best access to his throbbing cock. She kissed the tip lovingly, a small thank you to her brother as she took him into her mouth. Her eyes were closed as she slowly but surely took him all, she felt the bed move and weight shift and she pulled up slowly to see just what had made the boys stop.  
She was going to complain that the fingers had stopped, but soon felt Cisco’s tongue on her and his moans against her skin. She grinned a mix of wickedness and pride as she noticed the source of his moans. Her loving brother and the boy he loved so much, Len was bobbing up and down between Cisco’s legs and teasing him. She went back to work on her brother, mimicking his actions as she started to get far beyond the need for foreplay. The boys seemed to gauge her needs, as if they could read her mind. As they moved to better suit her she knew what position they were going for. They had a standard when Cisco would visit, one that they never faltered from.

She re-positioned as they broke apart, knowing that they could easily make use of their bed as they had done so many times before when Cisco came over for a visit. She winked and spread her legs, motioning for young genius engineer to come closer to her. She parted her moist lips allowing the very lovely Cisco to slide his hard cock inside of her. She let out a hiss of pleasure and a soft moan of ecstasy, pulling him to her when he was deep in her. She grabbed his ass, looking behind him with lust in her eyes as her brother was waiting in anticipation. 

The two started to move, rocking against each other as Cisco thrust into her, knowing that Len was watching. The older Snart was conflicted only slightly in this moment, having sorted out feelings ages ago, but still a bit possessive of Lisa as much as he adored Cisco. He leaned forward, his throbbing cock guiding the way towards the only boy who shared his bed regularly. Lisa had happily seen to it that Cisco was lubed and ready for her brother, as if he ever wasn’t. She felt the long haired man pause, and she knew instantly. That look on his face, the contorted mix of pain and so much pleasure when Len slid in. She knew it all too well, her brother was clearly making no apologies for the size and girth of his cock. She grinned as she felt Cisco thrust forward, she knew all too well that Len was guiding his boyfriend. No that wasn’t right, he guided their boyfriend’s hard cock back into her as his own thick shaft was encased within his second favorite ass of all time. 

A pang of jealousy washed over Lisa, she knew it shouldn’t matter. There were no real issues between them, they were as open and accepting as their bodies. Yet there was something that Cisco was feeling, that reverberated within her quite literally as she moaned their names. However, it was he that made her shudder immensely, she enjoyed the feeling of her brother fucking them both.

“Oh, mierda , papi seguir adelante. Más duro más rápido. Más adentro” he grunted filling the air with a flourish of Spanish. “ Lisa, tu hermano , no puedo controlarme” came the words she could translate by body language alone. Her brother was happily speeding up, she knew from her own experiences that as deep and hard as Len went, she couldn’t control her body. It was the same for Cisco, she felt his body quake as he pulled out to cum on her skin. She swirled her finger around and offered the boys a taste, Len coming down from finishing in Cisco. Her pang of jealousy no longer present as she made a vow to fuck Len like he had just fucked Cisco. The two repositioning as they cuddled together in a pile of abated lust and sweat.


	5. Linda and Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Iris take a moment to shower after a workout. Iris has other ideas when she shares a shower with Linda.

The whole thing had been her idea to begin with, so why not bring Iris with along to the gym with her. Linda hadn’t really done much lately in the way of a workout so she was out of shape. A few rounds with Iris had her panting and sweating, and maybe a bit more worked up than she’d wanted to be. While the gym was closing down, the two found themselves in the locker room. 

Linda had smiled and nodded when Iris offered to help her wash her back, blushing a bit as they made their way to the showers. As luck would have it they were the only people in building so they could take all the time that they needed, something which suited Linda just fine. She stole glances at Iris, the other reporter’s body while by no means out of shape was well toned for a woman who thought bowling was a sport.

Linda locked eyes with Iris, blushing even more so when she was greeted with a smile. She hoped she wouldn’t have gotten caught, but it turns out that her friend was glad she was enjoying the view. So much so in fact that Iris shocked Linda by coming into her personal space and placing her soft soapy hands on her skin. Linda’s breath got faster, she was trying to stay calm but it wasn’t working. She could see very easily why people fell for Iris. 

“Linda, you look so tense. Here, let me try to take your mind off of things” came the gentle and seductive words. Linda was staring again, she must have because Iris smiled and gave her a wink, warm water cascading down her beautiful face. The face that was growing closer to hers, those soft kissable lips pressing against her own. Linda let out a soft moan she continued the kiss, hands dropping wanting to hold the other woman to her forever.  
Iris normally wouldn’t just pounce on her coworker like this, no matter how much she secretly lusted after her. The darker skinned girl just couldn’t help it at this point, she knew that they both desperately needed this with all that had been going on lately. She reached out to wrap her arms around Linda’s waist, at least that’s what she told herself. Iris had wanted to simply pull her in for another kiss, but Linda decided to move her hands for her. 

Linda spread out her stance, making it easier for Iris to more than just run her hands over her skin. She locked eyes with her, pleading and yearning for her touch. Iris smiled at her, leaning in to kiss the beautiful woman with such soft lips. Her hands wandered down to slide between her legs, teasingly sliding her fingers down to slowly rub Linda’s aching clit. The shorter haired reporter bit her lip, not wanting to draw any attention to their activities hoping that they would be alone for longer. 

Iris started to speed up her motions, slow circles becoming hard half rotations, and then simple but quickly timed up and down motions. She would have loved to keep going but they heard the creak of the door hinge. The aroused and wet women both looked at each other, cursing the timing. Linda pulled back, eyes locking with Iris’s brown orbs.  
“Come on, if we hurry we can get to my place before traffic hits. I think I owe you some payback at least” she smirked, following Iris in an excited dash to reclaim their clothes and resume their activities in a more private setting.


	6. Kara and Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is visited by Kara in her office at CatCo. Kara wants to show her how much she's been on her mind lately.

Lucy had come to expect a strange relationship with Kara, after all she’d accused her ex of having a relationship with her and often times been jealous of the blonde girl. To say that those accusations had been wrong was an understatement. Still, Lucy had to wonder just how it was that Kara had come into her office to talk and ended up doing far, far more than that.

The kissing was bold and intense, yet Kara herself seemed to be holding back. Lucy however decided that if this was going to happen then they would enjoy it to the fullest. She spun the blonde girl around, and all but pinned her against the wall in the only part of her office no one could see into. The soft but strong kisses were replaced by needful and insistent ones, hands groping through clothes and legs raised to wrap around bodies.

Lucy may have taken control of the making out but Kara was still determined to show Lucy just how she felt. She pulled back from Lucy, causing the shorter woman to wonder just what was going on. Lucy readjusted, glad that she didn’t have to strain her legs standing the way she was. While Lucy was going to say something Kara lifted her up, causing the military woman to wonder how she could be that strong, but before she could say anything she was placed on top of a desk and there Kara was once more.  
Kara was intoxicated with the woman, she constantly occupied her thoughts in one form or another. As the kryptonian leaned in she undid a few buttons on Lucy’s shirt and kissed at her exposed neck. Lucy, for her part, didn’t have much time to do anything other than moan as she leaned her head back.  
Kara wasn’t sure how much time she had left in the day before either her boss or her other job would call her in. She instead decided to think about the woman that she was so drawn to, making a note to later see just what it was about the Lane daughters that got her and Kal so worked up.

She worked her way down Lucy’s outfit, groping her body as the brunette’s hands reached for hers. Kara pulled back parting Lucy’s legs. She moved, now sinking on to her knees to place her hands on Lucy’s underwear, getting distracted by the way the color complimented her beautiful skin tone. 

One look at the woman she desired and Kara knew, that she could continue. She gave her a smile and kissed her thighs, pulling her underwear aside as to get a glimpse of her wet pussy. Kara stared, transfixed as she licked her lips, inching ever so closer wanting to finally taste the woman that haunted her dreams.  
She leaned in, swiped her tongue over Lucy’s clit, inhaling briefly to memorize the scent along with the taste that would be burned into her taste buds. She started to slowly and experimentally lick and touch the woman, wanting to take her time and get to know her better. She would have done just that for the rest of the day, but they were unfortunately interrupted by a loud boisterous yell for her attention.

Kara pulled back, quickly fixing herself before she leaned in and pulled Lucy in for a searing kiss, one that promised more to come. She grasped for her spare key and shoved it in the woman’s hands, leaving her speechless as she looked up at her.

“I am so so sorry that this got derailed. I shouldn’t have gotten to into it at work I just...I have to go but please please come to my place I’ll make up for it!!” she remarked scrambling out of the room, Lucy smiled knowing full well that the blonde would be true to her word.


	7. Carter and Kendra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Kendra tend to wrestle, and they get more than they bargained for. Kendra enjoys every moment of it.

They weren’t exactly a couple anymore, at least not in this life. That’s what Kendra told herself at any rate, trying to make sense of things. Sure they lived together, fought crime together and especially shared past memories together. That’s what lead to this honestly, they’d had an argument about what it really didn’t matter now, things happened and they both leapt at each other with their wings fully sprouted ready to attack. Granted they didn’t fight, not for lack of trying really, there was grappling on the floor however.  
That grappling lead to being pinned, which lead to flashes of memories that were intense to say the least. It was clear that she wasn’t the only one feeling the same way, Carter’s hips started to rock as a reflex. Kendra closed her eyes then, momentarily Chay-Ara once more, recalling what it was like to be on top of Khufu so long ago. Her hips moved back in time with his, the friction starting to feel enticing and she craved more. Carter, ever the gentleman, wanted to be respectful, eyes locked with hers willing to stop had she looked as if this wasn’t what she desired.

A nod came from her, one that he knew from lifetimes ago and one that she was learning anew. Carter moved allowing her the time to get up so he could slowly undress her. Kendra’s mind flashed back to England, her strong and silent knight undoing her bodice. She shivered at the memories of her Brian (his name then) and how caring and attentive he could be. Carter’s movement were much the same, an idle brush of a fingertip against skin sending shivers up her spine and much more.  
Once she stepped out of her remaining clothes, she turned to look at him wanting things to speed up a tiny bit more. He knew that look, having seen it so many times, reacting to it he stood back as he made his way out of his clothes. A predatory look of lust passed over her, her mind racing between many eras and the countless times that they’d come together.

This was only the first of this particular lifetime, but the way he moved and his body in all its glory. She sucked in a breath as she recalled every single inch of him. Her eyes drawn to his skin, scars that she recalled and his form which never failed to excite her. She knew he was doing the same, there was no attempt to cover up, his body reacting to seeing her for the first time in the longest as she moved towards the bed.

Initially she reached for him, wanting his body against hers as she remembered and lusted for. Carter however had a better idea, licking his lips he gently pushed her down onto the bed. She spread her legs for him, knowing exactly what was going to happen. She felt his hands on her thighs, caressing them and moving to tease her. Carter leaned in to her, his tongue darting out to swipe at her wet pussy. He teased her clit, knowing that just the right movements would make her hips arc. True to form they did, and while Carter happily paid tribute to his reincarnated love, Kendra’s eyes shut recalling a time long ago spent under the exuberant and excited tongue of one Hannibal Hawkes. Back then, as Cinnamon, she yelled and screamed as his tongue teased her and the man’s skilled fingers thrusting into her wet pussy so expertly. 

She opened her eyes, legs starting to shake and hips quaking as Carter continued to lick at her clit. Her eyes locked with his and he sped up his motions, helping her to ride out her orgasm as he had so many times before. She panted wanting to say something but her words were failing.

“Don’t worry my love, this is just the beginning” he promised and she knew that as he started to move closer that he was right.


	8. Sara and Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Len take time to work out some much needed stress relief. When he thinks they're done, he finds out that she is clearly the one in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first idea that popped into my head when planning these fics. Also in case you're wondering it's totally inspired by that one scene in Deadpool.

This wasn’t the first time they’d ended up together and Len knew that it wouldn’t be the last either. It had started out of a mutual need of course, simply getting together to relieve tension and stress. He hadn’t expected it to last beyond maybe the first two times but things changed and they both came to do this regularly.  
Sara had pinned him down, not something he minded when it came to her, and she was kissing him as they had both gotten naked on the bed. She shot him a look, one of lust and a predatory desire that sent shivers up and down his spine.

His cock throbbed as she started to kiss her way down his body, reaching to grasp him as she did so. There was no question that she was in charge as she gripped the base of his cock and started to playfully lick up and down his shaft. He let out a groan of impatience, she stopped pulling back to spread her legs and slowly rub her wet pussy.  
She was teasing him building to something and he didn’t do a damn thing to make her speed up. It had become a game to them at times, making the other so pent up with lust that they make sure to give it their all. Len’s cock twitched in her hand and she grinned, taking her slick fingers and starting to gently tease his ass. Sara loved that the two of them shared their bisexuality within moments of starting this relationship of sorts. They were honest in their needs and desires, and as she slid into him slowly fucking him with her fingers, she took all of his hard cock into her mouth.

She sucked the soft head hard before hollowing her mouth and bobbing up and down the shaft. Her movements coincided with her thrusts, causing him to arc forward and up at the same time. She moaned happily around his cock knowing that she had him where she wanted. She pulled back after a few minutes, taking a moment to clean off before she returned, his slick bobbing cock awaiting her return.

She lifted his legs and propped herself up, Len knew what was coming and he was content to let her do what she needed. Sara started to rub her wet pussy against the head of his cock. She knew that at this angle there was no doubt of what she had in mind. Quickly after she’d started to rub against him, she took one move and within seconds she had impaled herself on his dick.

The two moaned, Sara using his legs to steady herself as she rode him, still upright yet not straddling his waist. This position had become a favorite of theirs, Sara loving the control and feel of being able to fuck herself on his dick and Len loving the intensity with which she did it.

However, for as much as they were enjoying it, she pulled off, his cock bobbing as he let out a groan. He looked at her wondering for a moment what she was doing, as they both needed to cum and he was quite close. As soon as she left the bed he caught wise to what she had been planning all along. A grin crossed her face as she walked towards him, now wearing a thick 9 inch strap on in a white harness as she made her way back.

She gave him a wicked grin, knowing that this is something he’d wanted for a while. She lubed both the strap on as well as Len’s ass up, leaning in to get him ready. She stroked his cock a few times, pumping hard, as she pressed the tip of her fake cock against his ass. Sara locked eyes with him, knowing that he wasn’t in the mood to take things slow.

She surged her hips forward thrusting into him deep and hard. Len let out a grunt and his cock throbbed, he pleaded with her to give it to him. She winked, hips snapping back and forth as she slid her strap on in and out of his ass knowing full well that he would be cumming soon.

Within a few moments of her fucking him his legs started quaking and she knew it was time. She gave all that she could, fully inside of him and stroked his cock wanting to help him ride out his orgasm. Len came violently, like a man who’d been denied orgasm for far too long. Sara licked up the cum off of her hands and leaned on top of him to kiss him. As she pulled back he caught her eye, wanting to do thank her for giving him this.

“I’m going to guess that we’re nowhere near being done tonight are we?” he asked, as a wry grin played across her face. She didn’t vocalize her answer but as she undid the strap on letting it fall to the floor, her wet pussy rubbing against his reawakening cock gave him all the answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to everyone who made it all through to the end!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading each and every chapter!! I had a blast working on this and I totally would be up for more if there is a high demand for more smut! :D


End file.
